This invention relates to ultrasonic scanning apparatus.
Ultrasonic apparatus is disclosed in Ultrasonics Symposium Proceedings, IEEE Cat. 1977, pages 250 to 254, which apparatus is provided with storage members as part of a delay device, the individual stores being whole-line stores, that is to say, they store an entire ultrasound line. The write-in and readout of a line takes place according to the so-called alternating buffer store principle, that is to say, data is read into one of two line stores just as data is being read out of the associated second store. The principle of such an alternating buffer store is also described inter alia in German Patent Specification No. 26 29 895. The use of whole-line stores, however, has the disadvantage that, where a relatively large number of transducer elements is present, an unnecessarily large amount of storage capacity is required.